


That Fatal Demon

by oreyesce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, One Shot, Original Character Death(s), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreyesce/pseuds/oreyesce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Person B knowing they're undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Fatal Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/110731939970/person-b-knowing-theyre-undoubtedly-about-to-die

Dean didn’t notice that last, fatal demon behind him. Nor did he notice the agonisingly sharp pain in his gut. At least, he didn’t at first. He’d turned to face the final demon which had seemingly appeared from nowhere and without hesitation it had thrust it’s knife into the lower left side of his abdomen and pulled it out again with a shallow, malicious smirk plastered across it’s face. Teeth gritted, Dean plunged the demon knife into it’s stomach. Blinding orange light burst through the wound as well as through the orifices in it’s face. It collapsed, the knife still lodged in the body and for a second Dean felt proud at another successful solo hunt. It wasn’t till Dean’s fingers found the stab wound that he realised there was something very wrong.  
Hot, sticky blood had already stained his clothes and had now coated his shaking fingers. He stared at his hand, unable to comprehend what had happened for a second. Then all of a sudden, everything seemed to hit him at once. Pain burned through him, spreading from the wound and through his body like wildfire. He doubled over, arms clenched over his stomach. The rugged brick wall behind him was his only support when he slumped to the ground. Dean couldn’t think. His vision was blurry. His mind was racing. His heart was pounding. He gulped down a couple of breaths of air, desperate for oxygen to clear the fog in his head. Steadying his breathing, he looked down to where the demon had stabbed him. Blood didn’t usually faze him, but looking down at his own blood which was gushing from his abdomen made his head spin. The wound was gaping and Dean didn’t have a needle to sew it up with and even if he did, he supposed there was too much blood to possibly be able to see what he was doing. “Damn demon must’a hit an artery,” He grimaced. Swallowing down the taste of vomit, he pressed his left hand against the wound in an attempt to stop or at the very least, slow down the rate blood loss.  
He shifted where he was sat in order to slip his phone out of his back pocket. Fumbling fingers shakily unlocked it and he considered calling 911 and asking for an ambulance but he knew he was in the middle of nowhere. He knew they wouldn’t reach him in time and he’d already accepted his inevitable death. It was guaranteed to happen at some point but for some reason he hadn’t thought it’d be today. He began flicking through the contacts in his phone. When he saw Sam’s number he paused, hovering over it, considering calling him. If the ambulance couldn’t make it to him in time, Sam sure as hell couldn’t but Dean knew Sam would try regardless and if something had happened to him while he was driving too fast in the hope of saving a dead man, Dean wouldn’t forgive himself. He didn’t need to talk to Sam. He knew asking for help was pointless and he didn’t want to upset his brother anymore than he would be already. He scrolled back up and saw Castiel’s number. The wound was throbbing beneath his hand and he knew there wasn’t much time left and he so desperately wanted to hear Castiel’s voice again and there was so much he wanted to say to him. He needed to say thank you. He needed Castiel to know how grateful he was. He dialled the number and held the phone to his ear. 

“Hello Dean,” Greeted the familiar voice on the other end.  
The voice was slightly distorted due to phone and he also sounded confused but it was still Castiel’s same old gravelly tone.  
“Hey Cas,” Dean beamed, closing his eyes in order to block everything but the phone call out.  
“Are you okay, Dean? Why did you call?” Castiel asked.  
Dean cleared his throat in an attempt to remove the strained sound to his voice.  
“I’m just checkin’ in on ya buddy. How are ya?”  
“I’m fine, thank you. Are you okay? You sound... strange.”  
Dean opened his eyes again to look down at the puddle of blood which was pooling at his side and chuckled slightly before averting his eyes once again.  
“Yeah, I’m good. What are you up to right now?”  
“Nothing particularly interesting. I’m sat in a park.”  
“A park?”  
“Yes. Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“Of course.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“I just finished a hunt.”  
“With Sam?”  
“Nah, I’m on my own.”  
“What were you hunting?”  
“Demons. I took down like eight, man, you shoulda seen me,” Dean laughed, looking over the bodies that laid strewn around him.  
“You’re a very good hunter, Dean,” Castiel responded and Dean could almost hear his smile through the phone.  
“Thank you Cas. Well, anyway. I uh... I ought to get going but I just wanted to thank you.”  
“Thank me? For what?”  
“Everything. Everything you’ve done for me and Sammy. From dragging both our asses out of hell to rebelling against heaven just to save us.”  
“Dean it’s the least I can do. Especially after all the times I messed up.”  
“Everyone makes mistakes.”  
“Not everyone’s mistakes leads to so much... death.”  
“That’s true but your heart was always in the right place. Sometimes you just made the wrong call or trusted the wrong person. Anyway, my point is, thank you for being there.”  
“Dean, why are you thanking me now?”  
“I’ve been meaning to, I guess I just never got round to it till now.”  
“But-”  
“I’m sorry, I have to go Cas. Can... Can you tell Sammy I love him for me?”  
“Dean, are you sure you’re okay?”  
“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Dean heard his own voice crack, “Please tell him.”  
“Of course.”  
“And Cas, I... I love you.”  
Nothing but silence replied.  
“Cas, you still there?”  
“Yes. I... I love you too, Dean.”  
Dean felt like laughing but settled for just a wide smile and then he realised. He’d spent all this time pushing down these feelings and now he’d finally opened up and nothing would come of it because momentarily he would be dead. At this realisation tears suddenly began rolling down his cheeks.  
“Goodbye Cas. Remember to tell Sammy.”  
“I will. Goodbye Dean.”

Dean managed to hang up before his arm fell to the ground, feeling numb and useless. He sank to the ground, hot tears streaming down his face and thick, hot blood drenching his clothes. His head was spinning. His breathing was shallow. Exhaustion had really set in now and Dean just wanted to curl up and go to sleep. His vision went blurry and dark so he closed his eyes. He tried to stay awake but there was this dark fogginess in his head that seemed to be engulfing everything. His thoughts and his senses and even the pain was all being blanketed by this black fog. Although this wasn’t the first time Dean had died, at this second it felt like the scariest. He was completely alone and there was nothing he could do. Eventually, the fog finally submerged his mind and for once, everything felt peaceful.


End file.
